Resolution
by Covershot
Summary: He felt guilty, that he'd killed her. She felt guilty, that she hurt him. They both felt guilty, that they'd never told each other...


Disclaimer: I do not own Tails, Cosmo, or any other character related to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

--

His dreams were filled with sadness, with guilt. The lone, two-tailed fox twisted and twirled in his sleep, his thoughts clouded with the memories of that day, the day his killed the only person he could call more than a friend. Tails took in a deep breath and his eyes immediately snapped open. He was staring at the ceiling of his home, the corners of his eyes watering. His chest heaved up and down. Finally, he calmed down. Down enough for him to sort his thoughts out.

"… Cosmo…" he whispered, more to himself than to anyone in particular. Again, he thought of her. Her friendship, kindness, her sacrifice. He thought of the horrible deed he'd done to the one that he loved. "Why did I have to do it?" he choked out. He was pretty sure, that given the proper amount of time, he could have thought of something else to do, something that would have saved her. Instead, he didn't think, and he killed her. The thought was too horrible.

Tails sorted out the final events of Cosmo's life. She, being the only one who could help his friends, Super Sonic and Super Shadow, stop Dark Oak of the Metarex, offered to give her life for the rest of them. She used her own power to attach herself to Dark Oak, all Tails needed to do was the fire the Sonic Driver and launch the two super hedgehogs at the planet. The only problem was that Cosmo would also get caught in the line of fire. This presented him with a problem.

Tails and Cosmo, over the short time they'd spent together, had become more than friends, they'd fallen for each other. To shoot Cosmo, Tails thought. Would be to kill her. And this was precisely the exact dilemma he faced here. Would he kill Cosmo? He wouldn't have, not until Cosmo herself told him to do it. And with a heavy heart, Tails pressed that one… fatal button. And that was that…

Sadly, the fox turned to the potted plant seated on the table beside him. It was the last reminder of her life, the life she could have had with him. He could have had with her. Tails sniffed as he stared at it. What started as a seed was blooming into a rose. Tails sat back and watched the ceiling. But that wasn't all, he reminded himself. Cosmo, or at least the ghost of Cosmo, she'd come back to say goodbye. As he was crying to himself, she'd come back briefly. She kissed him, and disappeared. And that was all there was to it.

"She's gone," he muttered. "And it's because of me." He buried his face between his knees. "I did it. I killed her." His body became wracked with sobs again. "I killed her!"

For all his intelligence, his ingenuity, and mechanical engineering skills, he couldn't save Cosmo, the girl he loved. She was sweet, kind, beautiful. She could be nervous at times, but then, so could he. She could feel guilty about the most trivial of things, but again, so could he. She matched him in some aspects. He'd fallen for her, but, in his own nervousness, had denied numerous chances to admit it. Now she'd gone to the grave without knowing. Once again, it was all his fault.

Tails gritted his teeth in anger, guilt, sadness, and frustration. All of it, directed at himself. He did this. He was the reason Cosmo was gone. It was his fault he'd never admitted it. It was his fault she was dead! He killed her! Tails let out a cry of anguish. It all came back to him, and all of the thinking, sorting, and rationalization he could do would relieve him of his guilt. Tears fell from his face onto the floor below. Now he wouldn't get to sleep.

--

There was another soul in the room, one who couldn't be seen. It was the plant girl herself, Cosmo. She was here too, watching over the one she'd called Tails. For days, she'd been there, racked with the same guilt and sadness as him. She was sad for the pain and suffering he'd had to endure. His own guilt, threatening to eat away at his own sanity. He hadn't slept in days. His friends were getting worried. And she was too.

That was why she'd come again tonight. Tails was crying loudly, sobbing, his head tucked between his legs. Cosmo had been unseen for a while. She'd heard him, not only what escaped his mouth, but his heart as well. He'd heard his confession, and had one of her own. She loved Tails, that was one of the reasons that drove her to commit such a sacrifice. His friends, the galaxy, and especially him. That was why she did it.

She loved him for many reasons. He was intelligent. He was kind. He always wanted to help. Despite his young age, about eight years old, he was very mature. Just like her. They were very similar in this way. They were both only children. But even as children, they had to contend with such evil, and even death. Death is what they experienced here.

Cosmo hung back for a while, watching Tails cry softly. Finally, fatigue overtook him. Tails gave off another cry and sat back, staring into space. He didn't move, just sat there, thinking. She had been wondering what to say to him. She watched as he hung there. He seemed to be getting sleepier and sleepier by the second. Soon he would be asleep and she'd have to wait until later. She would have to do it now.

"Tails," she whispered. One of his ears twitched. He heard her, it seemed. But Cosmo grew apprehensive. Once he'd brushed it off, she said again, "Tails…"

He heard it again. After a moment of looking around, to his left and right, he answered, in a shaky voice, "W-Who's there…?"

After realizing he couldn't see her, Cosmo giggled at her mistake. Tails heard it as well and froze, now certain there was something else in the room. He slowly got to his feet, becoming frightened. Cosmo quickly said, "Wait. Don't be scared. It's only me." She materialized, becoming visible.

Tails saw her, bathed in glowing white light. He choked out, "Cosmo?" She nodded, with a smile on his face. "Is that you!?" His previously sad and frightened face became happier. She held her arms out wide and Tails ran up to her, becoming enveloped in her hug.

"Cosmo, it's so good to see you," Tails said, tears streaming from his eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Cosmo squeezed him tighter. Tails sniffed loudly. Cosmo released him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" There was no answer. "You mean the accident?" Her tone was softer now, more gentle.

"No," Tails said. "About what I did. I'm sorry…"

Cosmo cocked her head to the side. "What's to be sorry about?"

"You know what I did." Tails' voice was no longer happy. Cosmo sensed he would be sinking deeper and deeper into depression. "That's what I'm sorry about."

"Tails, I asked you to do what you did." Tails sat down on the floor, guilty and depressed. "There's no reason to feel bad about it." Cosmo sat down next to him.

But Tails didn't seem to notice. He was looking down at his lap, thinking. She couldn't possibly mean that. He _killed_ her. It just wasn't possible. He didn't deserve it, to love someone like. Cosmo smiled, rested her hand on his shoulder. He didn't acknowledge the gesture. The more he thought, the more guilty he became. Finally, he said, "I made you a promise."

"And I asked you to break it," Cosmo reminded him. "I know it feels bad, but you had to, to save us all." Tails didn't answer. "Tails, are you hearing what I'm saying? You _had_ to."

"I know I had to," Tails finally said.

"Then why are you so guilty?" Cosmo asked.

"It's just… just…" Tails sputtered to get the word out. Instead, he let out a cry of exasperation and thrust his head down. "… I don't know how to tell you…"

Cosmo sighed. After a moment's silence, she said, "Tails, look at me." Tails didn't. He continued to stare at his feet. "Tails…" Cosmo put a hand under his chin and lifted it gently, so he was looking at her. "You can tell me."

"I just," Tails took in a deep breath. "I love you Cosmo. I always did. I was just too shy to say it."

For a moment, the girl didn't know how to respond. She was overwhelmed with happiness. "Really?" Tails caught her happy tone and smiled. "I love you too!" And then, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It only lasted for a moment, but to them it seemed to last forever. They parted and looked each other in the eyes. Tails smiled, "Do you really?"

"Yes, and that's why I was so willing to sacrifice myself," Cosmo told him. "For the others, yes, but especially for you Tails." She gently stroked his cheek with her hand. "So please, don't feel guilty for what happened. I wanted you to do it."

"Thanks Cosmo," Tails said, a smile planted on his lips. "Thank you so much."

"It's something I needed to do. I didn't want to keep seeing you this way." Cosmo inched closer to Tails. "And I want you to know, even though I may not always be here, I'm still with you."

"I'll still miss you," Tails said. "But I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Me too," Cosmo said. Again, she gently stroked his cheek. "Goodbye Tails." He lowered his head again, mulling their conversation over. "And remember," she lifted his chin again. "I'll always be with you." Slowly, she began to disappear.

Tails waited a few moments after she'd left. He smiled. While he would still remain sad, he could also be happy. For the one she had loved, loved him back…

_The End…_


End file.
